The love of a forbidden
by TruRocks14
Summary: Yoai
1. But i do care ChApTeR 1

**Chapter 1**

**Confusion**

**-HIEI'S Pov-**

"Hiei, Hiei can you please come down here?" a soft alto voice called to him.

"what is it fox?" he said looking into Kurama's window. Hiei's eyes widened as he saw what Kurama had on. Kurama was standing in his boxers shirtless by the window the moon giving his skin a silver glow.

"Hiei please it's cold out please come in here" Kurama said a hurt puppy look on his face.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes" Kurama said smiling you hopped in though the window and winced slightly but Kurama noticed and look worried at him.

**-Kurama's Pov- **

You looked over Hiei's small body searching for any sign of a gash or anything like that.

"Hiei lift your shirt"

"what?"

"you heard me"

"Hn" he grumbled as he lifted his shirt for Kurama to see the makeshift bandage over his torso.

"What happened?" you asked worried

"A small mistake in battle I'm fine," he said

You went to get your first aid kit and kneeled down and took care of Hiei's torso while trying not to blush at the fire demons fit body. But Hiei noticed and got a sly smile on his face as the young red head finished.

"Kurama" he said to you

"Yes" you, said moving your head up willing yourself not to blush to feel Hiei's soft lips on his. You moan and feel Hiei smile against your lips and goes to deepen the kiss he abruptly stops and pulls himself away quickly

"Hiei where are you going?" you ask

"Sorry fox I couldn't control myself I can't leave that at chance" Hiei said putting his boots on and grabbing his sword.

"Hiei don't leave please," you plead

"Kurama what would you want with a forbidden child" Hiei said quickly leaving. The wind blew the curtains as Kurama fell to his knees tears sliding down his cheek.

"a lot" you answered to the empty window

"please Hiei come back" you said you stand up and pull on a pair of jeans and slide your shoes on and jumping out the window to find your small fire demon.

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei where are you?" you yell out

You run all the way over to the forest and search threw every tree there and finally finds Hiei sleeping with a few tear gems in his lap.

He looks so sadyou think to your self as you pull a seed out of your hair and send your energy into it a long vine like plant pulls Hiei down and into kurama's arms happily you hold Hiei close to you and send the seed back to it's regular form as a seed and put it back in your hair.

You carry Hiei all the way to your apartment. When you get there you lay Hiei down in your bed and pull the covers over him and lay down next to him. You wrap your arms around Hiei's small body and are surprised to feel a hand go around your body and one firmly put in your hair. You smile and hold Hiei closer and look at his face he's smiling but then his eyes flutter open and stairs down at you with his dark red eyes

"So I wasn't dreaming," He said

"No you are not dreaming or leaving please Hiei I I love you and I don't want to feel any other way I don't care if you're a forbidden child your just my little firefly"

"You've gave me a nickname already fox"

"Yes and so has Youko but I'll have to save that one for latter"

You say a glint in your eye. Hiei just smiles and pulls you closer to him as you fall asleep.


	2. Together again ChApTeR 2

Chapter 2

/Hiei's pov/

You cuddle closer into the warmth trying to keep the last of your dream before it disappears and your back in the cold.

You feel something stroke your head and you open your eyes to a pale toned chest curious you look up and see Kurama looking down at you.

Smiling you quickly jump into his arms

"It wasn't a dream," you said cuddling into kurama's body burying your head in his neck.

"No firefly it was real I'm not going anywhere" Kurama said pulling you closer.

/Normal Pov/

"Hiei"

"Hn"

"Promise me something"

"Anything fox"

"Promise me you'll never leave me"

"I couldn't if I tried and want to anyway"

Hiei said to Kurama as he held Kurama close

"What time is it Hiei?"

"How am I supposed to know" Hiei said loosening his hold slightly. Kurama turned his head to the clock to see red blinking lights showing 9:30PM

"I'm glad I live in my own apartment and it was a weekend" Kurama says and pulls up out of bed Hiei still in his arms.


End file.
